Really Don't Like U (song)
|format = |genre = |length = 3:45 |label = Republic |writer = |producer = Ian Kirkpatrick |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |musicvideo = Tove Lo ft. Kylie Minogue - Really don't like u }} "Really Don't Like U" (stylised in sentence case) is a song by Swedish singer-songwriter Tove Lo featuring Kylie Minogue. It was released on 6 September 2019, as the fourth single from Tove's upcoming fourth studio album Sunshine Kitty (2019). The song was written by Tove, Caroline Ailin and its producer Ian Kirkpatrick. "Really Don't Like U" is an electropop song with influences of both ambient pop and synth-pop music, with its lyrics discussing feelings of betrayal and dislike towards the new lover of an ex. Background and composition "Really Don't Like U" was written by Tove, Caroline Ailin and its producer Ian Kirkpatrick. TOve explained how the song came to fruition, stating that she met Kylie in Hong Kong at an AmfAR event and expressed interest to collaborate on a track. Tove then pitched the song to Kylie, who decided to feature. "Really Don't Like U" was then announced in August 2019, as part of the track list of her fourth upcoming album, Sunshine Kitty. In a press release for the single, Kylie commented that their collaboration "seemingly came out of nowhere" but was the "perfect moment". Tove also stated: The song runs for three minutes and 45 seconds. Music critics have described "Really Don't Like U" as an electropop, ambient pop, and synth-pop song. The "slinky" production is based on a skittering, minimal electronic beat, while the duo sing together on the chorus: "I know I’ve got no right to / I know I’ve got no right to / Really, I just don’t like you". Lyrically, the song discusses the feelings of seeing an ex with another girl at a party. Release and artwork "Really Don't Like U" was released as the fourth single from Tove's upcoming fourth studio album, Sunshine Kitty, by Republic Records on 6 September 2019. The cover art depicts a hand holding glittered handcuffs on a pink silk background, and features a love heart shape containing the singers' logos and various icons. Critical reception The song has received critical acclaim from music critics. Mike Wass of Idolator said that "Really Don't Like U" is a "shimmery electro-pop bop", praising the song for discussing "a very relatable theme". Emily Zemler of Rolling Stone described the song as an "ambient pop number". She commented that "the pair's airy vocals meld together over the chorus". An editor from Out called the collaboration "pop excellence", stating that the song "deconstructs girl-on-girl hate while still acknowledging that just because we know a behavior is wrong doesn’t mean we can stop doing it." Shaad D'Souza of The Fader called the song "a typically sly, chaotic track from the Swedish pop musician". Music video The accompanying music video for "Really Don't Like U" was uploaded to Tove's official YouTube channel on 13 September. The video was filmed in London and Prague, and begins with "both women anxiously staying in their apartments to avoid confrontation". Scenes of Tove walking down various streets and Kylie singing the song into a microphone at a bar are later featured, with "karaoke booth-style lyric captions" displayed on screen throughout. Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2010s singles Category:Collaborations Category:2019